10 Shota Mencari Cinta
by Hikari Hwang
Summary: Len Kagamine, Oliver, Piko Utatane, dan beberapa shota dari fandom lain hidup dalam kost-an yang sama! berkat dua makhluk pemilik kost-an, mereka pun memulai perburuan cinta mereka... ((author ga bisa bikin summary . .V))


**10 ****Shota**** Mencari Cinta (part 1)**

Author : Hikari Hwangi & Asiah

Title : 10 Shota Mencari Cinta

Genre : Drama/?, Humor, Romance

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast: Kagamine Len & Utatane Piko & Oliver (Vocaloid), Phantomhive Ciel (Kuroshitsuji), Hitsugaya Toshirou (Bleach), Haninozuka Mitsukuni / Honey (Ouran Host Club), Vessalius Oz (Pandora Hearts), Zaoldyeck Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Rokujou Miharu (Nabari No Ou), Sohma Momiji (Fruit Basket).

Special Cast (OC) : Kuroki Hikari & Kuroki Mizuki

Sumary : Pandoroid kost! Kost-an berisi sepuluh pria shota super tampan dengan segala keunikan mereka.

* * *

Apa kalian pernah mendengar kata SHOTA?

Shota digunakan untuk menyebut laki-laki yang secara fisik terlihat seperti dibawah umur walaupun sebenarnya umur mereka sudah terbilang cukup dewasa.

Shota terbilang sulit ditemukan dimasyarakat masa kini, tapi sebuah keajaiban terjadi disalah satu tempat kost khusus pria didaerah Tokyo, Jepang. Tempat kost 'Pandoroid' yang luasnya sekitar dua hektar dan terdiri dari sebuah bangunan –rumah- yang memiliki dua puluh ruangan, dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Kost 'Pandoroid' tak hanya terkenal besar, tapi ternyata di kostsan tersebut dihuni oleh 10 makhluk SHOTA . Entah kebetulan atau keajaiban, kostsan tersebut pun secara mendadak masuk menjadi salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban di dunia(?). Entah sang pemilik memang maniak shota dan sengaja mengumpulkan mereka(?) atau hanya sebuah kebetulan saja mereka berkumpul di kostsan tersebut , tapi kesepuluh pria yang tinggal didalam kost-an tersebut benar-benar shota sejati(?).

Para shota tersebut berusia sekitar 18-22 tahun tetapi memiliki tubuh seperti anak SD, ditambah lagi dengan raut muka yang sangat manis, meskipun beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat jutek ((tapi tetap imut .)). Jika kalian melihat sendiri para spesies aneh tersebut kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah mahasiswa unggulan Universitas Tokyo. Bahkan author(?) dan para dosen serta mahasiswa lainnya juga tidak menyangka kalau mereka adalah mahasiswa. Sehingga, Seringkali mereka diusir dari kelasnya masing-masing karna disangka anak nyasar. Tak hanya bermasalah di kelas karena wajah imut mereka, soal masalah percintaan pun, kerap kali menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Meskipun banyak fans yang menggandrungi mereka, tapi kesepuluh shota belum pernah benar-benar mendapatkan cinta sejati. Mendapatkan seseorang yang mau mencintai mereka sebagai laki-laki dewasa, bukan anak-anak.

Pagi yang biasa di hari minggu yang cerah. Para shota memulai aktivitasnya di hari libur seperti biasa. Seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde tengah menikmati pisang sambil menonton acara Doraem*n di salah satu stasiun televisi kesayangannya, pria shota itu bernama Len Kagamine.

"aku juga mau punya robot seperti itu", ujar len dengan mulut penuh pisang.

"memangnya kau punya uang untuk beli robot? Pisang yang kau makan aja nyolong dari pohon tetangga sebelah", tukas shota lainnya yang ada di ruangan tersebut sambil menikmati teh dengan elegan.

Shota itu bernama Ciel Phantomhive, ia memakai _eyepatch_ berwarna hitam untuk menutupi mata kanannya. Persis seperti yang di pakai bajak laut di film-film. Pagi itu Ciel tengah menikmati teh paginya sambil membaca koran lengkap dengan setelan rapi yang terlihat mahal. Lalu di sisi lain ruangan tersebut, duduk seorang shota lagi, ia duduk di dekat jendela sambil memberi makan burung dengan remah roti. Namanya Oliver, si penyayang burung yang selalu pergi kemanapun dengan burung kuning kesayangannya, James. Jika Ciel menutupi mata kanannya dengan _eyepatch_ hitam, Oliver justru menutupi mata kirinya, Lutut dan pergelangan kaki kirinya dengan perban putih.

" Ha ha ha… Oli jadi ingat. Waktu itu kak Len mencuri pisang di tetangga sebelah sambil berantem sama monyet tentangga", timpal oliver dengan polos, tanpa memperdulikan suasana saat itu.

" AAH…. OLIVER…"

" Hah… payah "

Seketika ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi riuh. Len dan Ciel sibuk mencela satu sama lain, sementara Oliver sibuk tertawa polos melihat mereka berdua. Namun, berbeda dengan shota lainnya lagi yang juga sejak tadi ada di ruangan tersebut dan duduk persis di sebelah Len. Miharu Rokujou, shota berambut hitam dan bermata hijau ini memang pendiam dan memilih untuk tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

Suara pertengkaran Len dan Ciel pun terdengar oleh shota lainnya yang ada di ruangan lain.

" Aaah…. Ciel-chan dan Len-chan mulai bertengkar lagi "

Sahut seorang shota yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Shota itu bernama Haninozuka Mitsukuni atau biasa di panggil Honey. Pagi itu ia sedang asyik memakan cake dengan aura bahagia ditemani dua orang sahabat shotanya. Dua orang sahabat shotanya yaitu Momiji Sohma dan Oz Vessalius.

" Hahaha…. Mereka memang kekanak-kanakkan ", timpal Oz sambil melahap strawberry besar di cakenya.

" Ah… Oz, kok kamu makan Strawberrynya duluan? Kita kan janji makan bareng-bareng", sahut Momiji.

" Ah, aku lupa", Oz memukul dahinya.

" Gimana ini? Oz ga punya strawberry lagi…", timpal Honey dengan wajah mulai menangis.

Kemudian mereka menangis serempak dengan wajah super imut ((author : "sama aja, kekanak-kanakkan" -_-) *ditimpuk gelas sama Honey, Momiji, Oz*))

Beda lagi dengan shota bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Pria berambut silver jabrik ini sedang asyik berlatih pedang di halaman belakang. Tidak jauh darinya, di sebuah _gazeboo_ yang terletak di pinggir kolam terlihat seorang shota lagi bernama Piko Utatane, ia sedang duduk-duduk sambil browsingan dengan laptop miliknya (Katanya sih disitu yang wii-fii nya paling kenceng). Lalu di atap ada seorang shota jabrik bernama Killua Zaoldyeck yang tertidur sambil menikmati hangatnya matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Pagi yang damai dan tenang. Sangat tenang sampai dua orang perempuan datang dan merusak hari tenang para shota.

" KAMI PULAAAANG "

Mereka pulang sambil menangis sedih. Suara tangisan mereka terdengar sangat nyaring hingga ke seluruh pelosok rumah.

" HUUAAAHH….. kenapa gagal lagi…. Hiks hiks hiks "

" HUUAAAHHH… dunia ini ga adil… hiks hiks hiks"

Dua orang gadis itu langsung masuk keruangan tengah –tempat Len, Ciel, Oliver dan Miharu bersantai-. Melihat kedua perempuan yang sedang menangis syahdu itu, Len menarik oliver, sementara Ciel menarik Miharu untuk bersembunyi di balik sofa di ikuti shota lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan kost. Sofa itu kini penuh dengan kesepuluh shota penghuni kost. Mereka bersembunyi sambil mengamati tingkah kedua perempuan tersebut diam-diam.

" Aku takuuut….", sahut Oliver setengah menangis.

" Kita keluar setelah keadaan jauh lebih aman. Mengerti ! ", Toushiro memberi komando seolah mereka semua berada di medan perang.

" Mmmmhh…..", semua shota lainnya mengangguk mantap.

Namun, tiba-tiba Miharu berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi", dengan santai Miharu berdiri dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" AAA…. MIHARUUUU…. "

Shota lainnya berusaha mencegah, namun terlambat. Persembunyian mereka terlanjur ketahuan oleh kedua gadis tersebut.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SITU?! ", aura gelap seketika keluar dari kedua gadis tersebut.

" Ahh… ee…eetoooo….", semua shota terlihat gugup.

" Kami bersembunyi karena Hika-chan dan Mizu-chan menangis. Kencan Hika-chan dan Mizu-chan hari ini pasti gagal lagi. Kata kak Len, kalau kalian pulang sambil menangis dan gagal berkencan pasti akan terjadi hal buru…uk", lagi-lagi Oliver berkomentar dengan polosnya tanpa melihat keadaan.

" AHH… OLIVER….", Len langsung menutup mulut Oliver.

" Ha ha ha ….. Oliver hanya asal bicara. Ga mungkin aku bilang begitu "

" LEEENN….."

Usaha Len menutup mulut Oliver sia-sia, kedua gadis itu terlanjur mendengar perkataan Oliver. Kini aura hitam muncul menjadi lebih pekat lagi dari sebelumnya.

" Ma… maaf, aku ga serius ngomong itu kok he he he "

Len mencoba untuk membela dirinya. Akan tetapi, Ciel kembali berkomentar lebih buruk yang akhirnya semakin memperburuk suasana.

" Haahhh… payah, kalo kalian gagal itukan salah kalian. Mungkin itu karena kalian terlalu jelek dan aneh. Haaah…. Benar-benar, kenapa aku harus repot mendengarkan keluhan dan tangisan kalian? "

" AAA… CIEEEL….", semua shota kaget dan berebut menutup mulut Ciel kecuali Oliver yang hanya tertawa dan Miharu yang tidak tau apa-apa karna baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

" Begitu yaa…", jawab Hikari dingin.

" AWAS… KALIAN SEMUA…", timpal Mizuki sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah terlihat urat kemarahan disana.

" Ciel-chan hanya bercanda kok! ", Honey berusaha mencairkan suasana, padahal ia sudah terlihat mau menangis karna ketakutan.

" I…iya… orang bodoh ini memang suka bicara sembarangan ", timpal Len.

" Affa… kou biyang…? (apa kau bilang?) ", sahut Ciel sambil berusaha bicara karena banyak tangan menutupi mulutnya.

" AWAAASS…. KALIAAAN…", Mizuki mengambil ancang-ancang dan siap mengamuk. Namun, tiba-tiba Hikari menahan Mizuki dengan tangannya. Sontak para shota langsung sujud syukur berjamaah.

" Tunggu Mizu-chan. Tadi kalian berkata kami jelek dan aneh makanya selalu gagal dalam kencan. Cih! Memangnya dengan wajah **SHOOO…TAAA** seperti itu, kalian akan selalu berhasil dalam cinta?", Hikari balik menghina para shota dengan menekankan kata shota dalam perkataannya.

Mendengar kata shota dari mulut Hikari, semua shota lansung menajamkan telinga dan berwajah garang. Percikan api pertengkaran antara gadis pemilik kostsan dan para shota penghuni kostsan seketika pecah di ruangan tersebut.

" Haaah…. Kau pikir kami tidak bisa mengalahkan kalian dalam hal cinta? ", Killua menanggapi dengan percaya diri. Jiwa berkompetisinya seketika muncul.

" Itu hal mudah! Meskipun konyol untuk dilakukan ", timpal Toushiro tak mau kalah.

" Kalian tau…. aku punya lebih dari seribu followers di _twitter_ ", tambah Piko sambil menunjukkan laptopnya.

" KAMI JUGA ", Honey, Momiji dan Oz berkata dengan serempak.

" Jadiii….. kalian mau menerima tantangan dari kami untuk mencari cinta sejati? ", tanya Hikari dengan nada meremehkan.

" TENTU SAJA! akan kami buktikan! Meskipun terlahir dengan fisik seperti ini, kami akan dengan mudah mendapatkan cinta sejati yang memperlakukan kami seperti laki-laki dewasa bukan boneka ", jawab Ciel dengan sombong.

" IYAAA….. kemudian akan kami tunjukkan juga pada sesama pria lain di dunia ini agar mereka berhenti melecehkan kami ", Len berkata dengan semangat perjuangan kemerdekaan.

Sementara penghuni lainnya sontak menoleh saat mendengar ucapan Len.

"Itu... pengalaman pribadi?", tanya Killua ragu.

Kriiik...

Kriiik...

Kriiik...

Setelah hampir semua shota berkomentar positif untuk menerima tantangan (kecuali Oliver dan Miharu). Hikari dan Mizuki tersenyum kecil. Namun di balik senyuman itu terlihat aura yang sangat gelap nan pekat.

" Baiklah…., kita akan mulai tantangan ini. Tujuan dari tantangan ini adalah mencari cinta sejati. Peraturannya kalian semua harus berhasil membawa seorang pacar untuk dinyatakan berhasil. Waktu tantangan ini hanya satu bulan. Untuk membuktikan kalian, kalian harus membawa gadis itu di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini dan ke ruangan ini", Hikari berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan peraturan dari kompetisi ini.

" Kemudian, kami juga akan melakukan **interview tertutup **pada gadis itu untuk membuktikan kalian tidak berbohong", Mizuki pun menambahkan.

" Jika kalian kalah dalam tantangan ini dan ketahuan **BERBOHOOONG….. **kalian akan mendapatkan **hu..ku…man….**", Hikari berkata dengan aura hitam yang menakutkan. Mendengar kata hukuman, para shota bergidik takut dan serempak menelan ludah.

"Hukumannya adalah….. jika kalian tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan atau ketahuan berbohong, kalian harus membayar biaya kost menjadi 2X lipat ", Mizuki menjelaskan hukuman dari tantangan tersebut sambil mencatat sesuatu dibuku keuangan.

"APAA?", wajah Len berubah pucat. Maklum saja, untuk membayar biaya kost saja ia harus mengurangi jatah membeli pisang. Apalagi jika biaya kost dilipat gandakan. Bisa-bisa ia tidak makan pisang selama setahun.

" Kemudian, kalian juga harus membersihkan kost 'pandoroid' ini selama sebulan ", Hikari pun menambahkan.

" HAAAH….", semua shota bergidik ngeri dan berubah jadi pucat -kecuali Oliver dan Miharu-.

" Daaan….. karena kalian berani menghina kami jelek dan aneh. Jika kalian kalah dan ketahuan berbohong kalian harus membersihkan seluruh kost pandoroid dengan menggunakan…. INIII…", Hikari dan Mizuki berkata serempak sambil menunjukkan benda keramat yang membuat para shota bergidik ngeri.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAK….~"

Len langsung berlari _lebay_ melihat sebuah baju _maid_ berenda _lebay_ lengkap dengan kuping kucing dan ekornya yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua gadis itu. Di ikuti shota lainnya yang kabur pelan-pelan sambil menggandeng Oliver dan Miharu.

" He he he…. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa sampai akhir"

Seketika ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi gelap karena di penuhi aura hitam kedua gadis tersebut, di tambah tawa jahat mereka yang terdengar lebih mengerikan dari tawa para penyihir di film-film. Melalui teriakkan len yang terakhir, tantangan yang diberi judul **'10 ****S****hota ****M****encari ****C****inta'** ini pun dimulai.

* * *

"Haaahh…. Kalau saja bukan karna mulut besar Ciel, kita tidak perlu mendapatkan tantangan konyol dari dua gadis aneh", Len berkata sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, ia masih syok melihat benda keramat yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua gadis aneh itu.

" APA KAU BILANG? ", Ciel mulai naik pitam.

"Sudah-sudah, kitakan berkumpul di kamar Len sekarang untuk menyusun rencana menghadapi tantangan itu. Jadiiii…, apa yang harus kita lakukan Toushiro, Killua?", Oz melempar pembicaraan kepada Toushiro dan Killua yang memang sangat menyukai tantangan.

" Hooamm….. ini memang merepotkan", Killua menanggapi sambil menguap.

" Karena mereka mengharuskan kita semua mendapatkan pacar, lebih baik, kita jalan masing-masing melakukan sebisanya", Toushiro pun menanggapi dengan masa bodoh.

" Kau benar, lagi pula aku tidak punya waktu melakukan hal konyol seperti bekerja sama dengan orang tidak berguna sepertimu ", Ciel menambahkan sambil melirik ke arah Len, di ikuti anggukkan mantap Piko.

" Apa? Dasar sial…", Len berkomentar dengan wajah pucat.

" Ha ha ha…. Sudahlah Len-chan lagi pula kelihatannya ini akan menyenangkan ", Honey berkomentar seolah semua ini adalah wahana untuk bersenang-senang.

"IYA…BENAAAR", Oz dan Momiji mendukung perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Sementara itu Miharu dan Oliver sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya masing-masing. Melihat keadaan ini, Len semakin khawatir. Ia bertekad melakukan yang terbaik demi menghindari hukuman yang mengerikan. Selepas rapat kecil yang tidak menghasilkan putusan apapun, mereka kembali ke kamar tidur masing-masing dan bergerak sendiri-sendiri dengan cara mereka masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan tantangan.

**To Be Continue...**

**Mind to review? :)**


End file.
